Estamos grávidos!
by Jogadora
Summary: "Estamos grávidos!" Disse Emily, ao entregar a caixa contendo uma imagem borrada do primeiro ultrassom de seu bebê. Ao ouvir as palavras, Daniel não conseguia acreditar. Ele seria pai. Emily gerava um filho seu. Chocado, tudo o que conseguiu expressar foi um sorriso torto. Descobrir a gravidez foi assustador. Daniel a amava, mas não estava preparado para isso.
1. Acasos

Os personagens abaixo não são de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

* * *

_Alguns personagens são citados neste primeiro capítulo porém não serão parte importante da história._

Tudo o que Emily Thorne sabia sobre sua família era que David Clarke era o vice-presidente da famosa Grayson Global, uma multinacional comandada pelo magnata mais influente de New York, Conrad Grayson. Sua mãe, Kara Clarke, era uma das amantes de Conrad que era casado com nada mais, nada menos que Victoria Harper, proprietária da maior galeria de arte do local.

Perdera seus pais no maior acidente aéreo da história da humanidade cujos verdadeiros responsáveis pela morte de 246 pessoas inocentes eram os Grayson... Emily nunca soube o que _realmente_ acontecera com seus pais. Morou em lares adotivos até completar 18 anos e ainda era Amanda Clarke.

Quando pequena seu pai a levara para a casa dos Hamptons durante o verão. Depois do acidente, Emily não voltou aos Hamptons. Trocou de nome numa tentativa de livrar-se dos olhares de pena que seu sobrenome atraía. Passou um tempo num reformatório, onde conheceu seu melhor amigo, um gênio da computação, Nolan Ross.

Nolan foi levado ao reformatório aos 15 anos quando tentava hackear o sistema de um grande banco. Emily criava problemas com seus pais adotivos desde pequena, até que a Justiça tomou a decisão que a levou até ali.

Juntos decidiram que quando deixassem aquele lugar, trabalhariam juntos e seriam pessoas bem sucedidas. Contando com a ajuda de Nolan, criou a maior empresa de desenvolvimento de softwares do mercado, a NOLCORP. Ganhou bilhões com o sucesso da empresa.

Emily era a maior acionista da empresa detendo 59% das ações. Sempre se mantinha ocupada com reuniões de negócios, coquetéis, jantares... Nunca teve tempo para amar ou se divertir.  
_Precisava_ se divertir. Sabia exatamente a quem procurar quando o assunto era esse.

Sua estilista, Ashley Davenport, era a pessoa perfeita pra lidar com isso! Emily sempre a ouvia falar das muitas festas, desfiles de moda, grifes importantes, novas tendências, dos_rapazes_...  
A lista era grande. Emily decidiu se arriscar e discou o número conhecido.

"Você ligou para Ashley, deixe seu recado após o sinal..."  
"Oi Ash! Sou eu, Emily. Preciso da sua ajuda. Me ligue assim que ouvir essa mensagem."

Pronto. Teria de esperar que ela ouvisse o recado da caixa postal. Poderia esperar. Tinha trabalho a ser feito em casa, afinal, era só mais um dia qualquer no escritório. Muitos telefonemas, muita papelada...

Quando o expediente chegou ao fim,Emily tomou alguns documentos num braço, sua bolsa no outro e saiu pelas ruas de New York. Acostumada ao trânsito pacato daquele horário, pensando na quantidade de trabalho que ainda precisava ser feito, atravessou a rua e não notou o carro esporte que se aproximava rapidamente. Acordou desorientada, num quarto branco demais, limpo demais. Não se lembrava muito sobre como foi parar lá. Havia um estranho repousando na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Um homem bonito que aparentava ter 20 e poucos anos abriu os olhos segundos depois.

– Que bom que você acordou, estava preocupado...  
– O que aconteceu?  
– Você sofreu um acidente.  
– Quem é você?  
– Meu nome é Daniel Grayson. Eu lhe trouxe pro hospital...

Foi assim que soube que estava perdida.

* * *

_Até o próximo capítulo!__  
__xoxo__  
__Jogadora_


	2. Verdades

_Boa leitura!_

Emily POV

_**Daniel Grayson**_.

Esse era um nome que eu definitivamente não esqueceria. Bonito, elegante, educado e potencialmente problemático. _**Quem se importa?**_ Quem diria que Emily Thorne se interessaria por um completo estranho?

Lembrei que estava num hospital, só não me lembrava mais do motivo, não que eu tivesse perdido a memória ou algo assim é que eu só conseguia olhar pro estranho, que agora tinha um nome...

_**Daniel**_**.****  
**Até que combinava. 

Ouvi um riso baixo vindo da cadeira ao lado.

_– O que foi?__  
__– Só você me encarando e sorrindo...__  
__– Desculpe.__  
__– Hmm... Daniel? Acho que te devo desculpas. Não estava exatamente prestando atenção ao atravessar a rua. A propósito, meu nome é Emily. Emily Thorne.__  
__– Tudo bem, Emily. Como se sente? __  
__– Só um pouco dolorida. Ainda estou inteira.__  
__– Que bom. Fiquei preocupado. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com uma moça tão bonita quando você. Vou procurar algo pra comermos. Volto logo.__  
__– Daniel? Obrigada._

Não aja como uma adolescente na puberdade, pelo amor de Deus, mulher.

Meus pertences foram colocados no criado-mudo perto da cama, provavelmente enquanto eu estava inconsciente. Precisava avisar alguém. Pensei em Nolan, mas ele provavelmente devia estar em alguma festa ou algo do tipo. Não tinha muitas pessoas com quem contar. Só me restava Ashley. Achei meu celular e chequei minhas mensagens de voz. Disquei o número conhecido e esperei que ela atendesse.

_– Oi Ashley. Que bom que me atendeu.__  
__– Oi! O que aconteceu? Eu tentei te ligar o dia todo. Onde você está?__  
__– No hospital... Nada grave. Será que poderia me buscar? Não gosto muito de hospitais e não queria ficar sozinha...__  
__– Claro, estarei ai em 20 minutos...__  
__– Obrigada, Ashley._

Exatos vinte minutos depois, Ashley apareceu. Me vesti, recolhi meus pertences e assinei alguns papéis na recepção e parti. Eu sei que deveria ter me despedido ou deixado um bilhete. Nunca fui muito boa com despedidas... Tenho certeza que era melhor assim.

Na volta pra casa, pensei em perguntar a Ashley sobre Daniel. Talvez ela o conhecesse ou pelo menos me daria algum tipo de informação sobre ele. Não me surpreendi quando ela, na verdade, me deu um relatório completo.

Aparentemente ele era um empresário bem sucedido, se preparando para assumir o cargo de CEO da empresa que pertencia ao pai que estava muito doente. Isso explicou muita coisa. O terno bem alinhado, a gravata no tom certo, o cabelo e barba bem aparados, os sapatos brilhantes, o semblante cansado...

Passei os quinze minutos seguintes contando tudo o que aconteceu pra ela e o que ele me disse antes de sair do quarto. Quanto mais eu falava sobre ele, mais boba eu me sentia. A sensação era a de ter dezenas de borboletas no estômago. Será que isso é o que as pessoas chamam de se apaixonar? Mas como? Eu mal o conhecia. 

_Há uma primeira vez pra tudo, não?_

__No conforto do meu quarto, abri meu laptop e fiz uma pequena busca. Havia um número significante de resultados para Daniel Grayson. Algumas coisas relacionadas a trabalho, fotos de eventos, mais trabalho, algumas matérias no jornal local relacionadas à sua carreira e quase nada sobre sua vida pessoal quando se trata de relacionamentos.

Quando se está no ramo dos negócios, discrição é essencial. Toda e qualquer informação pode e vai ser usada contra você, não há espaço pra deslizes ou fofocas. Não é com se isso não acontecesse com freqüência... É só que há muitas coisas que o dinheiro pode comprar. Acordos são feitos, dinheiro é gasto, pessoas são caladas e não há mais com o que se preocupar.

Não se engane achando que segredos são mantidos pra sempre. A verdade ainda está logo ali, esperando que alguém procure por ela. Tudo o que precisa fazer para encontrá-la é cavar um pouco mais fundo. Era isso que eu temia. Não queria me decepcionar. 

_O que será que Daniel esconde?__  
Será que Emily vai descobrir algo?  
Até o próximo capítulo!  
xoxo  
Jogadora_


	3. Encontros

_Ouça: Mirrors - Justin Timberlake/Boyce Avenue ft. __Fifth Harmony._

_Uma semana depois..._

Nolan me convenceu a ir a um jogo de pólo dizendo que lá conseguiríamos um bom negócio e eu teria a oportunidade de me divertir um pouco. Combinamos de nos encontrar no local e fiquei aliviada quando vi Ashley junto de outro grupo de pessoas.

Ashley me disse que eles eram os Grayson, donos de uma grande companhia e estavam ali para apoiar o filho, um dos jogadores do time de pólo. Fiquei surpresa quando Daniel passou perto da área que estávamos.

De todos os lugares no mundo, esse era o último onde esperava encontrar Daniel. Ele era um jogador de pólo! Os braços definidos faziam sentido pra mim agora. Como eu não pensei nisso? Não encontrei nada assim na minha busca e cheguei a pensar que ele era apenas mais um daqueles caras que gostam de passar o tempo livre malhando. Estava redondamente enganada. Ele não só praticava um esporte, como ficava lindo naquele uniforme.

No intervalo ele se aproximou da família e vi ali uma chance de me desculpar por ter saído do hospital sem me despedir.

–-Que mundo pequeno...– dei a deixa enquanto me aproximava.

–-Emily, que bom que ainda está viva. – disse.

–-Me desculpe por fugir daquela maneira, acho que entrei em pânico. – expliquei dando de ombros.

–-Sem problemas. Como vai?

–-Estou impressionada. – digo enquanto observo seu cavalo. – Um empresário que gosta de cavalgar.

–-É só um dos meus hobbies. – diz ele me encarando – Gosta de cavalgar?

–-Na verdade, fui capitã do time de equitação durante um semestre em Barcelona. – explico.

Daniel volta sua atenção pro cavalo e me olha em seguida.

–-Gostaria de sair um dia desses? Cavalgar ou jantar...

–-Ganhe a partida e digo sim pros dois.

–-E se eu perder? – indagou franzindo a testa.

–-Então veremos.

Voltei pro meu lugar e sorri abertamente pra ele que ficou um tempo absorvendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

A partida estava prestes a recomeçar, então Daniel se afastou e tomou sua posição no campo. Ele era realmente bom naquilo. E venceu a partida. Tínhamos um encontro!

Ao final da partida, Daniel me procurou e com um ar presunçoso disse:

–-Você me deve um encontro. Conheço um lugar legal – disse ele cheio de si.

–-Às 19h? – respondi inocentemente.

–-Perfeito. Te vejo mais tarde. – virou as costas e foi se juntar à sua família.

Passei as horas seguintes me preparando como uma adolescente no primeiro encontro. Ashley me ajudou com a escolha do vestido perfeito. Era lindo. Perfeitamente branco, feito de um tecido leve que valorizava alguns pontos e não mostrava mais do que o necessário.

No horário marcado, uma batida na porta fez meu coração galopar. Respirei fundo e desci as escadas com calma. Abri a porta e lá estava ele em toda sua glória. Terno claro, calça caqui, cabelo meio despenteado. Esse visual despojado era bem a cara dele.

–-Uau, você está linda. – disse enquanto beijava minha mão.

–- Você também! - elogiei. - Vamos?

Daniel me guiou pela praia até onde um pequeno piquenique foi montado à beira mar. O sol se punha e o som das ondas quebrando eram o cenário perfeito para um primeiro encontro.

Conversamos sobre coisas corriqueiras, trivialidades, escola, trabalho e nossas famí sua expressão de choque quando contei sobre os meus pais e o acidente. Sentia muita falta deles, mesmo minha mãe não sendo um modelo a seguir, sentia falta dela. Houve tempos em que seus conselhos e um abraço seriam o suficiente pra me fazer sentir amada novamente.

Caminhamos um pouco e como já estava ficando tarde, voltamos pra casa. Paramos em frente a porta.

–- Me diverti muito hoje. – disse, olhando em seus olhos castanhos.

–-Eu também. – ele disse, levando sua mão ao meu rosto.

E finalmente nos beijamos. Foi um beijo cálido, suave e que acabou antes do que o esperado.

–-Me dê seu telefone. – comentei, estendendo minha mão para pegar seu celular.

Digitei meu número e ofereci meu telefone pra que ele fizesse o mesmo.

–-Boa noite, Daniel.

–- Boa noite, Emily. 

Mal tínhamos nos despedido quando recebi uma mensagem dele.

_"Que bom que não fugiu dessa vez. Durma bem"_

Então não foi um sonho? Era bom demais para ser real. Talvez meu príncipe no cavalo branco finalmente apareceu. 

_Gostaram? Sua opinião é vital. Comentem!  
Até o próximo capítulo!_


	4. Promessas

_Precisamos agitar as coisas por aqui, certo?__  
__Ouçam: Gotten - Slash ft. Adam Levine_

Daniel e eu passamos dias trocando mensagens e tivemos outros encontros também. Tudo era sempre muito romântico.

Da última vez que nos vimos, ele me trouxe flores e se lembrou quais eram as minhas preferidas!

Combinamos de passar um tempo na praia, aproveitar o dia lindo enquanto podíamos.

O dia foi perfeito. Perfeito demais para ser verdade. Meu medo crescia descontroladamente.

Eu nunca passei por nada assim antes. Tudo isso pareceria muito frágil. A sensação que tinha era que tudo desapareceria num piscar de olhos.

Nosso relacionamento tem sido intenso desde o começo. As coisas não mudariam agora. Eu tinha que me acalmar e curtir. Pensar menos e agir mais, esse era meu novo plano de ação.

Jogando as preocupações pro fundo da minha mente, eu me permiti aproveitar o dia de sol e não ser paranóica.

Voltamos para casa completamente cansados. Correr, pular e beijar Daniel consumiu muita energia. Tomar um banho quente para relaxar seria ótimo. E era um ótimo plano para conseguir o que tinha em mente.

– Hm, Daniel? Eu preciso de um banho. – disse inocentemente – Podemos comer alguma coisa depois...  
– Claro, te espero aqui. – respondeu ele, sem perceber minhas reais intenções.

Alguns minutos embaixo de um chuveiro, massageando seus nervos era o suficiente para te deixar nova em folha.

_Hora de por o plano em prática, Emily. Eu sei que você é capaz. Já fizemos isso antes, se lembra?_

E essa era a voz da minha consciência, que eu ignorei completamente. É claro que já tinha feito aquilo antes. Certo?

Certo. Seduzir um homem não era tão difícil assim.

Hora do show!

– Daniel? – o chamei, tentando soar o mais sedutora possível dentro de um banheiro.

Ouvi sua uma resposta vinda do fim do corredor.

– Poderia me trazer uma toalha? – rezei para que ele mordesse a isca.

Eu podia ouvir seus passos no andar de cima, procurando por uma toalha no quarto. Ele desceu as escadas e bateu na porta do banheiro.

– Emily? – chamou, batendo na porta.

Abri a porta e o deixei observar. Eu tinha consciência do que estava causando a ele.

– Gosta do que vê? – provoquei – Por que não se junta a mim?

Ele observava tudo. Seus olhos castanhos subiam e desciam e eu me sentia sexy e confiante.

Acima de tudo, me sentia amada. Apaixonada. Essa era a verdade. Eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele e não podia negar.

Daniel retirou suas roupas e se juntou a mim.

Eu já tinha o visto sem camisa antes, mas a visão de seu corpo todo era... Incrível.

Ele sussurrou algo ininteligível e me beijou. Não era um beijo qualquer.

Foi diferente. Havia pressa, fome, quase beirava o descontrole. E a água caindo sobre nossos corpos tornou a brincadeira muito mais interessante.

Passamos boa parte da tarde e noite nos amando.

Ele era bem experiente nesse assunto.

Eu não podia mais tentar esconder, tentar abafar meus sentimentos.

Em algum momento entre o fim da tarde e o começo da noite, num dos intervalos que tivemos, decidi abrir meu coração.

– Estou completamente apaixonada por você. – tomei um fôlego e continuei - E estou tão assustada quanto.

Eu o peguei fora de guarda.

– Eu também me sinto assim. – me aproximou mais de seu corpo – Tem sido assim desde o dia do acidente.

– Pode me prometer uma coisa? – eu indaguei.

– Qualquer coisa. – respondeu.

– Seja sempre honesto comigo. Mesmo que você ache que a verdade pode me ferir de alguma forma. Só... Prometa.

Olhei para ele e esperei que ele falasse.

– Emily Thorne, eu prometo que sempre serei honesto com você. Não importa o que aconteça entre nós.

– Já que estou fazendo revelações, eu também queria falar sobre o acidente e o hospital.

Daniel me encarou, esperando que eu continuasse.

– Certo, não vou fugir de você. – brincou.

– Eu... – fui interrompida pelo toque do celular dele.

– Merda! - ele disse baixinho, procurando pelo celular.

Ele atendeu no quarto toque, e então, vi sua expressão mudar quando ouviu o que a pessoa do outro lado disse.

Correndo uma mão pelos cabelos ainda molhados e com aquele vinco em sua testa, pareceu ter muito mais do que seus 25 anos.

Algo não estava certo. Ele desligou e me olhou incrédulo.

– O que foi? – perguntei. – O que aconteceu?

– Meu pai... – lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos. – Ele está morto.

– Oh, Daniel. – abracei-o – Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito.

_Não se esqueçam de comentar.  
Emily ainda não descobriu o que Daniel Grayson esconde.  
Não percam o próximo capítulo!  
Jogadora_


End file.
